


Engagement Rings and Painful Things

by Kaitlxn



Series: Engagement Rings and Painful Things [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: Thomas Jefferson's daughters are demanded to be brought home, after not seeing their dad in years. With old tensions, and new faces, how will the girls cope to Thomas trying to get back into their lives? Not very well, according to Alexander Hamilton.





	

“Okay… Five times five is… twenty five?” Lucy mumbled as she scratched at the IV in her hand while solving the problem. Her tutor had assigned her a times tables review packet so she could be at the required level for her age. Unfortunately, even being hospitalized wasn't a good enough reason to need some leeway according to the state; and her father.  
“Five times seven. Well five and six is thirty so that makes it thirty one, two, three-”  
“Miss Lucy?” A masculine voice called from the door. Lucy looked up, it was the first year resident and Lucy’s personal messenger, Paul Revere.  
“Yes?” Lucy asked, looking at the problems with a frustrated scowl. Who the hell cares what five times nine is?  
“I have an important message for you, if you'd like to hear it,” Paul said looking at her packet. “Times tables huh? I hated that shit when I was your age.”  
Lucy smiled, Paul was very down to earth and wasn't afraid to let loose the occasional swear word as long as Lucy didn't tattle. Lucy never did.  
“What do you have to tell me?” Lucy said readjusting one of the IV tubes in her side. Paul made his way over to her bed and sat on the foot of it.  
“Well, it’s kind of important and this might come as a shock to you, so be prepared okay?” Paul said carefully as Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
“Did someone die? Is Mary okay? Did something happen to Jane? What about Patsy?” Lucy questioned as her voice began to quiver. Pulse racing, she thought she might be sick.  
“Your sisters are fine, it's not about them,” Paul said as he watched her heart monitor slowed to a steady beeping. “This is a letter from your father.”  
“Oh. Thomas,” Lucy’s monotone expression had Paul roll his eyes.  
“Anyways… Thomas says he has an important announcement to make to the family so he's asking that all of you come home, so at three o’clock we’ll be discharging you.”  
Shaking her head, Lucy was at a loss of words. She looked to her right. The machinery was still going, but that can't be right, she felt her heart stop, so why hadn't she flat lined? Why was she still breathing? Wasn't the machine supposed to stop working once a person’s heart stops?  
“Lucy? Are you okay?” Paul asked, a hand going to her shoulder. Lucy felt as if she had been doused in cold water, her hearing was muffled and her vision was going in bursts of black splotches. Thomas hadn't wanted her home for almost a year, why now? Why not when she had begged to leave? Why not when all she wanted was to talk to her sisters? Why not when Mary got hurt and was unconscious for two weeks, or when Jane was forced to fly to Paris? Or when Patsy was shipped off to… god where was Patsy?  
Paul reached into the cabinet to the left of her bed and searched for anti-anxiety sedatives. “This'll calm you down, okay?” Without waiting for a response, he injected it into one of Lucy’s many IV tubes and watched her calm down.  
Her vision was returning, the water in surrounding her was draining but the feeling of doom and betrayal stayed. Paul sighed and began to write down the medications she'd need while out of the hospital. “I’m going to tell your father to expect you tonight, is there anything you want me to relay to him?”  
Trembling with rage and anxiety, Lucy locked eyes with Paul. “F-fuck you Thomas.” She whispered.  
“Duly noted.” Paul said with a sigh as he got up to deliver Lucy’s prescription, doubling the dosage. He knew she'd need it if she was to spend over an hour with her father, Thomas Jefferson.


End file.
